supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
List of lists of compatible ratings and reviews by compatible noun/Level 4
The ages are now set as of January 1, 2015. The 1/2 means it's birthday is on later in the first half of the year. 9 to 5 (Dolly Parton, #1 in 1981) (7500 points) 1-4 *Reicheru the Yokai Spirit (age 14) *Sophie the Otter (age 14 1/2) 5-7 *Princess Starlight (age 12) 8-10 *Marilou the Otter (age 14 1/2) ~ What? This single was on the top 100 for half a year, being at #1 for 2 weeks, and was in the top 75 of the whole 1980s! May (Pokemon series character) (7510 points) 1-4 *Lewis Brooks - 1. I wanted Nicole to make a fake character biography for May from 1980. Real, not fake. Nicole told me she was a 90's girl. When Tellyznphonezfor said I will be forced to watch anime, I told him I hate anime. Then my parents sent me to North Korea and it took 80 hours by plane to get there. *Bridget Spotlow-Gabriel - 1! She deserves 0 or less! SHE KEEPS WINNING ANIMAL ABUSE CONTESTS FOR CHEAP RIBBONS?!?!?! NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!! SOMEBODY SHOULD ARREST HER FOR MISTREATING THOSE POOR CREATURES!! May, the animal abuse contest-winning suicidal crybaby! *Stacie Todaro ~ WHAT?!?! TELLYZNPHONEZFOR ADULTSONLY LIKES HER????! Shocker! Everywhere I see May, and especially episode 35 of the advanced anime, SHE HAS INSTANCES OF CRYIN' LIKE A (spells out B****)!! She also attempted to commit suicide in Take This House And Shuppet! Jessie is way better! May obsesses over talking about fair and square, Jessie obsesses over talking about hacks! May, the fair-and-square suicidal crybaby! *Jennifer Burb ~ 1, there has to be a 0! A sure fucking fire crybaby! I cannot believe Tellyznphonezfor Adultsonly likes her! Principal Brooks is out of her mind as well! 5-7 *Sophie the Otter - Meh. Um, 6. May-be 5. Misty is better. At least Misty makes two appearances in Tellyznphonezfor's favorite anime season! *Reicheru the Yokai Spirit ~ 7. Her anime counterpart refuses to shut up, she's a good character and I admit it, but, during the Advanced anime, I found her annoying but when time goes by, she turns into a badass. *Princess Starlight 8-10 *Avril Snow *Kelly Snow *Courtney Rodkins *Rowan Haynes *Jessica Haynes *Tellyznphonezfor Adultsonly (age 42) ~ BE PROUD, MAY! 10!!!! I GUESS IT'S ONE POINT PER YEAR OF AGE IN DEBUT! BRIDGET EMILY SPOTLOW-GABRIEL, SHUT THE F*** UP!!! YOU KNOW WHAT?! 1000 A** HITS FOR EVERY CONTEST NOT WON BY MAY!!! I THOUGHT MAY WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A MONTH! YOU BETTER NOT SAY A*** HITS IS ANIMAL ABUSE OR YOU OWE ME 3000 A** HITS FOR EVERY CONTEST!! When I found out season 7 of the Pokemon series was rated TV-Y, I was utterly shocked! It's the best performing season! It's my favorite season as well! It should be TV-Y7-FV!! I LIKE A LOT OF THE CHARACTERS! THE WOMEN ESPECIALLY! THEY BLAST COMEDY, ESPECIALLY WITH MAY'S SKITTY AND JESSIE'S SEVIPER, ESPECIALLY WHEN IT USES HAZE! May, the hilarious anime character *Kelly Kendrick (age 15) - 10! May is the top anime girl I have ever seen. In episode 35 of the Advanced series, her loss was more shocking than compared to any DWTS contestant. She lost with a fully evolved Pokémon with quadruple resistance and quadruple advantage. May, the top anime girl *Amy Brooks (age 30) - 10! I would favorite genre is anime, my favorite anime is Pokémon, I prefer the humans as well as the advanced series, my favorite human in the advanced series... you guessed it... it's May! I started watching since I was 14! My husband also got into it when he was 15! We got married in 2004. I met Michele in class in 1991. Neither of us get held back. We made even better friends as time progressed. May, the top character in any series *Michele Brooks (age 31 1/2) - 10! Same here. But why does her portrayer have the same first name as me if we're opposite genders? May, the most interesting anime girl *Huizong/Hideki *Tariko Kirochu - 10! She is my favorite character! Snakefinite (7530 points) 1-4 *Satoko Samo ~ (Translation: HE GIVES LEWIS BROOKS THOUSANDS OF DOLLARS FOR HIS FAKE BIOGRAPHIES AND VIDEO GAMES!!!) *Amy Brooks ~ STOP GIVING MY SON SEVERE FORTUNES FOR MAKING A MOCKERY OUT OF MY FAVORITE CHARACTER!!! I sent him to Somalia for making over $100,000 on Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flag 2010 REAL NOT FAKE. NO!! The video game was released in 2014! It also has BOTH the RS-based May and Emerald-based May! The RS-based expired in 2007, with the Emerald-based only being used in four episodes in 2008! Actually, that game was released in 2005. Anyway, May got a new look in 2014! But as for the Assassin's Creed game, it is not made by Namco either! So, I sent him to Somalia via the Sexist Slug Airport. The travel time was almost one full week! The flight number was also 7! Sonic Fetish Abuse (7560 points) 1-4 #Huizong Zhungxi ~ (Translation: You will need the following, a barf bag, a Shadow doll to comfort yourself with, and a blindfold for the most disturbing) #Toshio Samo ~ (Translation: F***ed up.....) #Sophie the Otter ~ That's why I do fan art containing characters from PB&J Otter and obscure cartoons! Don't look them up! #Princess Starlight Sexist Slug Airport (7600 points) 1-4 *Satoko Samo ~ (Translation: I WOULD NEVER EVER EVER SEND MY SON TO A HORRIBLE COUNTRY VIA THE SEXIST SLUG AIRPORT!!!!) 8-10 *Dick Cox ~ It is very necessary. Fluidity: Spin Cycle 2000 REAL NOT FAKE (7650 points) 1-4 *Nicole Birou-Jennings ~ 1. It is strongly fake. The video game is made by Curve Studios, not Namco! The video game did not exist until 2012. It also features the RS May as well as the original Maggie and original Cooper from Flipline. The RS May ended in 2007, the original Maggie in 2011, and the original Cooper in 2012, way before Fluidity: Spin Cycle. Macusoper also simultaneously made Big Hero 6 1998 REAL NOT FAKE. NO! Big Hero 6 was released in 2014. Lewis's mother and I managed to send Lewis to the audience. *Sophie the Otter ~ 1. Absolutely fake! What else is there to say for me? Bethany Soler (7710 points) 1-4 *Amy Brooks ~ She is the worst student in my class. *Satoko Samo ~ (Translation: I HIGHLY DESPISE THIS YOUNG F***ING W****!!!! SHE IS AS BAD AS LEWIS BROOKS!!! I WAS WATCHING SOME OF YOUR FOUL BULLS****Y EPISODES, SUCH AS PROS AND CORN ARTISTS 1986 REAL NOT FAKE. OH, NO! NO, NO, NO, NO, NO! IT'S PROS AND CON ARTISTS, NOT CORN!! THAT EPISODE WAS RELEASED IN 2003, NOT 1986!!!! THERE'S ALSO CHEEK PRESSURE FROM 1993?! OMMFG!! O, M, M, F, G! NO, NO, NO!!! IT'S CALLED CHEER PRESSURE, NOT CHEEK PRESSURE!!! THIS WAS ALSO RELEASED IN 2003!! AND THEN WE HAVE SLY HIGH GYM BATTLE FROM 1991?! OH, F***ING PLEASE!!!! IT'S SKY HIGH GYM BATTLE, NOT SLY!!! THIS EPISODE DID NOT EXIST UNTIL 2004!!!! OVERALL, YOU ARE THE BIGGEST C***, W****, AND TROLL IN THE WORLD!!! AND FURTHERMORE, I HOPE YOUR WHOLE CONCEPT GETS DESTROYED FOR GOOD!!! YOUR CREATIONS WERE EVEN WORSE THAN POKEMON HENTAI!!!) 5-7 Trial pills (7780 points) 1-4 *Lewis Brooks ~ F*** Brittany Soler for giving me this severe s*** and getting me grounded! Thanks to her, when I was drunk and fat, everyone could barely stop laughing at me and beat me up big time. Macusoper (7860 points) 1-4 * Gemma the Good Witch (age 29) Brittany Soler (7950 points) Screen Gems S from H*** (8050 points) Viacom Becomes BND (8160 points) Brfxxccxxmnpcccclllmmnprxvclmnckssqlbb11116 (given name) (8280 points) 1-4 *Tellyznphonezfor Adultsonly - OMMFG!!!! WTSF?! Just what the serious f***?! I feel sorry for this kid! These parents were vandals! They should be ashamed of theirselves! The name is supposed to be pronounced "Albin"?! WTSF?! And oh, please! You then tried to change the name to just the letter "A"?! I know this stuff! I'm quite glad the parents got sued! Screen Gems Becomes BND (8410 points) Blocky (BFDI) (8550 points) Match (BFDI) (8700 points) Pencil (BFDI) (8860 points) Flower (BFDI) (9030 points) Golf ball (BFDI) (9210 points) Satoru Iwata (9400 points) 1-4 *Bridget Spotlow-Gabriel ~ 1!!! It's such a good thing you left this world! You promoted well-behaved kids to keep their gerbils in Gacha balls, forced dogs to fight eachother, and promote cockfights! 8-10 *Sophie the Otter ~ 10. Iwata-San, things may change without you, but you made Nintendo a happy success globally. *Reicheru the Yokai Spirit ~ 10. You weren't anything but amazing, you were very funny, made Nintendo successful, things won't be the same without you, Goodbye Iwata-san, leave luck to heaven and rest peacefully! Eraser (BFDI) (final set in level 4) Category:Lists Category:Lists of Media